Moulin Jacob
by daydreamingoncloudz
Summary: Kayla Jacob oneshot. YAY! one of my best works I think. complete Moulin Rouge plot and Dialoge. Pretty cool. Rated M because of a few scenes but nothing BAD. : REVIEW!


I own NOTHING

_I own NOTHING_

_I got this script from __/moulinscript.htm__ AND the story line from the movie MOULIN ROUGE and all the characters except for (Kayla and Lilly). _

_I don't own any of the songs. Although I love them…_

_**PROFILES**_

**Kayla-**

Height: 5'6''

Hair Color: Blond with pink spikes at the end Straight

Eye Color: Blue

ATTITUDE: TOMBOY!!

**Lilly-**

Height: 5'4''

Hair Color: Reddish Brown Ringlet curls

Eye Color: Purple

ATTITUDE: Emo around people she doesn't know but hyper around pals

_Everyone else looks the same… there is NO POWERS OR MAGIC!!_

**(SONG - NATURE BOY)**

**Quil:** There was a boy  
A very strange, enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise was he...  
And then one day  
One magic day  
He passed my way  
And while we spoke of many things  
Fools and kings  
This he said to me...  
'The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to love...and be loved in return.'

**END OF SONG**

**Jacob as Narrator:** The Moulin Rouge . . . a nightclub, the dance hall of the bordello. Ruled over by Carisle Cullen. A kingdom of nighttime pleasures. Where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. And the most beautiful of all these was the woman I loved, Kayla, a courtesan. She sold her love to men. They called her the "Sparkling Diamond", and she was the star... of the Moulin Rouge. The woman I loved is... dead. I first came to Paris one year ago. It was 1899, the summer of love. I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, Carisle Cullen or Kayla. The world had been swept up in the Bohemian revolution. And I traveled from London to be a part of it. On a hill near Paris was the village of Montmartre. It was not as my father had said.

**Jacob's Father:** A village of SIN!

**Jacob as Narrator:** It was the center of the Bohemian world with musicians, painters, writers. They were known as the "Children of the Revolution." Yes, I had come to live a penniless existence. I had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom and that which I believe in above all things... LOVE.

**Jacob's Father:** Always this ridiculous obsession with love!

**Jacob as Narrator:** There was only one problem - I'd never been in love! Luckily, right at that moment an unconscious Edward fell through my roof. He was quickly joined by a dwarf dressed as a nun.  
(the door opens)

**Quil:** How do you do? My name is Henri Alice Raymond Quil-Lautrec Montfa. I'm terribly sorry about all this. We were just upstairs rehearsing a play.

**Jacob:** What?

**Jacob as Narrator:** A play, something very modern called "Spectacular, Spectacular."

**Quil:** And it's set in Switzerland.

**Jacob as Narrator:** Unfortunately the unconscious Edward suffered from a sickness called Narcolepsy.

**Quil:** Perfectly fine one moment then suddenly SNORT, SNORT unconscious the next.

**Sam:** How is he?

**Leah:** How wonderful now that narcoleptic Edward is now unconscious. And therefore the scenario will not be finished in time to present to the financiers tomorrow.

**Embry:** Quick Quil, I still have to finish the music.

**Quil:** We'll just find someone to read the part.

**Leah:** Oh where in heavens will we find someone to read the role of the young sensitive Swiss poet Goatherd?

**Jacob as Narrator:** Before I knew it, I was upstairs standing in for the unconscious Edward.

**Sam sings:** The hills are animated with, the euphonious symphony of descant...

**Leah:** Oh stop, stop, stop, stop that insufferable droning is drowning out my words. Can we please just stick to a little decorative piano?

**Jacob as Narrator:** There seem to be artistic differences over Leah lyrics to Embry's songs.

**Sam:** I don't think a nun would say that about a hill

**Embry:** What if he sings "The hills are vital intoning the descant"?

**Sam:** No, no, no, the hills are…

(Edward wakes up)  
**Edward:** The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodics.  
(Edward falls back asleep)

**Jacob:** The . . . the hills . . .

**Sam:** The hills are chanting . . .

**Embry:** The hill . . .

**Jacob sings:** The hills are alive with the sound of music!

(Edward wakes)  
**Edward:** "The hills are alive with the sound of music!" I love it!

**Embry:** "The hills are alive with the sound of music". It fits perfectly!

**Jacob sings:** With songs they have sung for a thousand years!

(bohemians gasp)  
**Quil:** Incandiferous! Leah, you two should write the show together.

**Leah:** I beg your pardon?

**Jacob as Narrator:** But Quil's suggestion that Leah and I write the show together was not what Leah wanted to hear.

**Leah:** GOOD-BYE!  
(Leah slams the door)

**Quil:** Yes, your first job in Paris.

**Embry:** No offense but have you ever written anything like this before?

**Jacob:** No . . .

**Edward:** Ah! The boy has talent. I like him! ( Place's hand on… a wrong spot.) Nothing funny... I just like talent.

**Quil:** "The hills are alive with the sound of music." See Embry, with Jacob we can write this truly Bohemian Revolutionay show that we've always dreamt of.

**Embry:** But how will we convince Cullen?

**Jacob as Narrator:** But Quil had a plan. (Others whisper "Kayla") They would dress me in Edward's best suit and pass me off as a famous English writer. Once Kayla heard my modern poetry, she would be astounded and insist to Cullen that I write "Spectacular, Spectacular." The only problem was I kept hearing my father's voice in my head . . .

**Jacob's father:** You'll end up wasting your life at the Moulin Rouge with a can-can dancer.

**Jacob:** NO! I can't write the show for the Moulin Rouge! (He tries to leave)

**Quil:** Why not?

**Jacob:** I--I don't even know if I am a true Bohemian Revolutionary.

**Quil:** Do you believe in beauty?

**Jacob:** Yes.

**Sam:** Freedom?

**Jacob:** Yes, of course.

**Embry:** Truth?

**Jacob:** Yes!

**Sam:** Love?

**Jacob:** Love? Love. Above all things I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love.

**Quil:** See, you can't fool us! You're the voice of the Children of the Revolution! You will write of the world's first Bohemian Revolution show!

**Jacob as Narrator:** It was a perfect plan. I was to audition for Kayla and I would taste my first glass of Absinthe.

**Green Fairy:** I'm the Green Fairy. ( Ahhhhhh! Where did that come from!)

**All sing:** "The hills are alive with the sound of music..." FREEDOM... BEAUTY...TRUTH AND LOVE!

**Green Fairy sings:** The hills are alive with the sound of music!

--

**Jacob as Narrator:** We were off to the Moulin Rouge, and I was to perform my poetry for Kayla.

**Cullen:** MOULIN ROUGE!

**Jacob as Narrator:** Carisle Cullen and his infamous girls. They called them his "Diamond Dogs."

**SONG - SMELLS LIKE MARMALADE**

**Girls:** Voulez vous coucher avec moi? Ce soir? Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister.

**Cullen:** When work's an awful bore and living's just a chore (incomprehensible)... death--not much fun. I've got the antidote. And though I mustn't gloat. At the Moulin Rouge... You'll have fun! So scratch that little niggle, Have a little wiggle! ( Slutty dancing)

**Cullen:** 'Cause you can, can, can!

**Crowd:** Yes, you can, can, can!

**Girls:** Voulez vous coucher avec moi? Ce soir?

**Cullen:** But you can't, can't, can't!

**Crowd:** Yes, you can, can, can!

**Girls:** Voulez vous coucher avec moi? Ce soir?

**Cullen:** But you can, can, can!

**Gnarly rich men:** Here we are now, entertain us! We feel stupid and contagious.

**Cullen:** Got some dark desire? Love to play with fire? Why not let it rip? Live a little bit!

**Cullen:** 'Cause you can, can, can!

**Crowd:** Yes, you can, can, can!

**Gnarly rich Men:** Here we are now, entertain us!

**Cullen:** But you can't can't, can't!

**Girls:** Voulez vous coucher avec moi? Ce soir?

**Crowd:** Yes, you can, can, can!

**Gnarly rich men:** If you're stupid and contagious.

**Cullen:** Outside it may be raining, but in here it's entertaining!

**Cullen:** Cause you can, can, can! Cause you can, can, can!

**Gnarly rich men:** Here we are now, entertain us!

**Cullen:** Outside things may be tragic, But in here we think it's magic!

**Crowd:** Here we are now, entertain us!

**Cullen:** (whispers) The Can-can!

**Crowd:**Because we can, can, can  
Because we can can can can can can can can can  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here  
Mocha Billya ya ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade

**Jacob:** Cause it's good for your mind! (he screams still singing)

**Crowd:** Because we can, can, can  
Because we can can can can can can can can can

**END OF SONG**

**Quil:** Mission accomplished. We successfully evaded Cullen! ... It's her! The "Sparkling Diamond!

**SONG - SPARKLING DIAMONDS**

**Kayla:** The French are glad to die for love. They delight in fighting duels.

**Jacob as Narrator:** (spoken)But someone else was to meet Kayla that night.

**Kayla:** But I prefer a man who lives . . .

**Jacob as Narrator:** (spoken) Cullen's investor...

**Kayla:** And gives expensive jewels.

**Jacob as Narrator:** (spoken) The Duke.

**Kayla:** A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
but diamonds are a girl's best friend  
A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental  
on your humble flat... Or help you feed your cat (meow) pussycat  
Men grow cold as girls grow old,  
and we all lose our charms in the end  
But square cut or pear shaped,  
these rocks don't lose their shapes  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend  
Tiffany!

**Duke:** (spoken) When am I going to meet the girl?

**Cullen:** (spoken) After her number, I've arranged a special meeting with you and Mademoiselle Kayla . . . totally alone.

**Kayla:** CARTIER!

**Quil:** (spoken) After her number, I've arranged a private meeting with just you and Mademoiselle Kayla totally alone.

**Jacob:** (spoken) Alone?

**Quil and Cullen:** (spoken) Totally alone.

**Kayla:** Cause we are living in a material world,  
and I am a material girl!  
Black star, Rozz call,  
talk to me Carisle Cullen, tell me all about it!  
There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer

**Cullen:** But diamonds are a girl's best friend

**Kayla:** There may come a time when a hot-boiled employer think's you're

**Cullen:** Awful nice

**Kayla:** But get that ice or else no dice

**Quil:** (spoken) Don't worry, don't worry, I'll sally forth and get things cleaned up..

**Kayla:** (spoken) Is the Duke here Carisle?

**Cullen:** (spoken)Yes, of course.

**Quil:** (spoken) Terribly sorry...

**Kayla:** (spoken)Where is he?  
(Quil is now shaking a hanky at the Duke, trying to clean up the mess he made. the Duke pushes him away)

**Cullen:** (spoken)He's the one Quil is shaking his hanky at.

(Quil goes to Jacob to get another hanky)  
**Quil:** (spoken)Excuse me Jacob, may I borrow?

**Girls:** Diamonds are a girl's best, diamonds are a girl's best, diamonds are a girl's best friend...

(Kayla sees Quil shaking the hanky at Jacob, therefore thinks he is the Duke)  
**Kayla:** (spoken)Are you sure?

(Quil ventures back to the Duke and is now trying, in vain, to clear things up)  
**Cullen:** (spoken)Let me peek...

**Quil:** (spoken)I'm ever so sorry. Ooh, how embarrassing..

**Cullen:** (spoken) That's the one chickpea. (mumbled) I hope that daemonic loon hasn't frightened him off...

**Quil:** (spoken) Clean yourself off you bourgeois pig!! (he snorts then sees Warner's gun...) Ohh sorry...

**Kayla:** (spoken)Will he invest?

**Cullen:** (spoken)Pigeon, After spending the night with you, how can he refuse?

**Kayla:** (spoken)What's his type? Wilting flower? HMM Bright and bubbly GASP or smoldering temptress? GROWL (Both change clothes as the Diamond Dogs cover them)

**Cullen:** (spoken) I'd say smoldering temptress. We're all relying on you, Goslyng... Remember - a real show, with a real theater, with a real audience. And you'll be . . .

**Kayla:** (spoken) A real actress...( Jumps up in a light pink sequin bra and pink boa skirt. People Wolf Whistle)

**Kayla:** Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses. Diamonds are a girl's best friend!

**END OF SONG**

**Kayla:** I believe you were expecting me. ( Goes up to Jacob flirtatiously.)

**Jacob:** Yes, yes.

**Kayla:** I'm afraid it's ladies choice. (She says to the men trying to get her. But Jacob is confused and stays seated. Kayla whimpers) Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow… GRRRRR! ( People laugh. Kayla sticks her butt into Jacobs face.)

**Quil:** I see you've already met my English friend.

**Kayla:** I'll take care of it Quil. Let's dance!  
(Kayla pulls Jacob to the dance floor)  
(Rythym of the Night starts to play)

**Seth:** That seemed to go well/ Incredible/ He has a gift with the women/ I told you, he's a Genius!

**Cullen:** That Duke certainly can dance! (Jaocb shows off some cool moves as Kayla dances like a slut.)

**Kayla:** So wonderful of you to take an interest in our little show.

**Jacob:** Sounds very exciting, I'd be delighted to be involved.

**Kayla:** Really?

**Jacob:** Assuming you like what I do of course.

**Kayla:** I'm sure I will. (She quirks eyebrow.)

**Jacob:** Quil thought we might be able to um... do it in private.

**Kayla:** Did he? ( She said shocked.)

**Jacob:** Yes, you know, a private... poetry reading.

**Kayla:** Oh... hmm... a poetry reading? Oooh, I love a little poetry after supper! (Wink, wink.)

**Kayla:** Hang on to your hats! ( Gets up on a chair and gets raised up)

**Kayla sings:** Diamonds... Diamonds... Diamonds are a girls best… (heavy, stuttering breathing)  
(Kayla faints and falls from her trapeze. Billy catches her)

**Cullen:** Nooooo! (pause) Yeahhhhhhhh!!  
(Men in the club start to chant "Kayla")

--

**Lilly:** Don't know if that Duke's gonna get his money's worth tonight.

**Girl:** Don't be unkind Lilly.

--

**Cullen:** You frightened her away. But I can see some lonely Moulin Rouge dancers looking for a partner or two. So if you can hunk-hunk, you can hunkadola with them.

--

**Alice:** Away, away we go quickly.

**Kayla:** Oh... Alice, these silly costumes.

**Man:** All right, you girls--get back out front and make those gents thirsty. Problems?

**Alice:** Not for you to be worried about.

**Man:** Let's not stand around then.  
(Kayla coughs violently - there is blood on the tissue)

--

**Duke:** Find Cullen, the girl is waiting for me.

--

**Alice:** That twinkle-toes Duke has really taken the bait girl. With a patron like him, you'll be the next Sara Burnhart.

**Kayla:** Do you really think I could be like the great Sara?

**Alice:** Why not? You have the talent. You hook that Duke and you'll be lining up the great stages at your name.

**Kayla:** I'm going to be a real actress Alice, a great actress, and I'm going to fly away from here. (To her bird) Oh yes, we're going to fly, fly away from here!

**Cullen:** Duckling, is everything all right?

**Kayla:** Oh yes, of course Carisle.

**Cullen:** Oh thank goodness. You certainly weaved your magic with that Duke on the dance floor.

**Kayla:** How do I look? Smoldering temptress? (Turns around in a sluty lace black robe with a skimpy dress underneath.)

**Cullen:** Oh my little strawberry, how can he possibly resist from gobbling you up? Everything's going so well!

--

**Quil:** Unbelievable, straight to the elephant! ( Jacob's group of friends climb up the elephant to spy!)

**Kayla:** This is a wonderful place for poetry reading don't you think? Hmm... poetic enough for you?

**Jacob:** Yes...

**Kayla:** A little supper? Maybe some champagne?

**Jacob:** I'd rather just, um... get it over and done with.

(Kayla is shocked, but gains her composure)  
**Kayla:** Oh... very well... then why don't you come down here and let's get it over and done with?

**Jacob:** I'd prefer to do it standing.

**Kayla:** Oh.

**Jacob:** You don't have to stand I mean. Sometimes that - it's quite long. And I-I'd like you to be comfortable. It's quite modern what I do and it may feel a little strange at first but--but I think if you're open then--then you might enjoy it.

**Kayla:** I'm sure I will. ( Shocked, but still flirtatious.)

**Jacob:** Excuse me. The sky is--

**Kayla:** Oh... (she is on the bed moaning)

**Jacob:** Is... ugh... blue... oh... (blows a raspberry) come on (blows a raspberry) come on (blows a raspberry) I think...

**Kayla: Oh!** (moaning)

**Jacob:** I might be shaking . . . Oh Tik-e-tik-e-tik-e . . .

**Kayla:** Um... is everything all right? (on bed still.)

**Jacob:** I'm just a little nervous...It just that sometimes it takes a while ugh...

**Kayla:** Ohhhh...

**Jacob:** For you know...inspiration to come.

**Kayla:** Oh yes, yes, yes...Let mommy help, hmm? Does that inspire you? (Squeazes him.) Let's make love!

**Jacob:** Make love?

**Kayla:** You want to, don't you?

**Jacob:** Well I--I... came to--

**Kayla:** Hmm, tell the truth. Feel the poetry! Come on... feel it... feel it tiger! (she growls)

**Jacob:** Ohhh... ( Kayla looks down shocked.)

**Kayla:** Oh... big boy!

**Quil:** He's got a huge talent! (From afar.)

**Kayla:** Yes, I need your poetry now!

**Jacob:** (Standing up.) It's a little bit funny, this f-feeling in-inside. I'm not one of those who can-who can easily hide. Is this-is this okay? Is this what you want?

**Kayla:** Oh poetry, yes, yes, yes this is what I want, naughty words. Ohh...

**Jacob:** I--I don't have much money, but, boy, if I did I'd buy us a big house where we both could live...

**Kayla:** Oh yes, yes...Oh yes... oh naughty!

**Jacob:** If I were a sculptor, but then again no. Or a man who makes potions for a traveling show.

**Kayla:** Oh...don't...don't...don't...don't stop!!

**Jacob:** I know it's not much...

**Kayla:** Give me more, yes...yes...YES!

**Jacob:** But it's the best I can do. ( Although not even touching her she is shouting still.)

**Kayla:** NAUGHTY! DON'T STOP...YES, YES, YES! ( Jacob cuts her off.)

**SONG - YOUR SONG**

**Jacob:** My gift is my song  
and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done...  
I hope you don't mind,  
I hope you don't mind...  
that I put down in words...  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world.  
Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss  
Well, some of these verses, well they,  
they got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
So excuse me forgetting  
but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is, what I really mean...  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind,  
I hope you don't mind  
that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
Hope you don't mind,  
I hope you don't mind  
that I put down in words,  
how wonderful life is now you're in the world!

(Seth laugh in celebration)  
**Quil:** Looks like he's got the job!

**END OF SONG**

**Kayla:** Oh...I can't believe it. I'm in love. I'm in love with a young, handsome talented Duke.

**Jacob:** Duke?

**Kayla:** Oh...not that the title's important of course.

**Jacob:** I'm not a Duker.

**Kayla:** Not a Duke?

**Jacob:** I'm a writer.

**Kayla:** A writer?

**Jacob:** Yes, a writer.

**Kayla:** No! ( Gets out of his arms.)

**Jacob:** Well Quil...

**Kayla:** Quil? Oh no! You're not another of Quil's oh-so-talented, charmingly Bohemian, tragically impoverish protégés.

**Jacob:** Well, you might say that...

**Kayla:** OH NO! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him!

**Quil:** I think there might be a small hitch.. (From afar.)

**Jacob:** Quil told me...

**Kayla:** The Duke. (she opens the door and sees the Duke) THE DUKE!

**Jacob:** The Duke?

**Kayla:** Hide! Out the back.

**Cullen:** My dear, are you decent for the Duke? Where were you?  
(Jacob is now hidden under her dress)

**Kayla:** I--I--I was waiting.

**Cullen:** Dearest Duke, allow me to introduce Mademoiselle Kayla.

**Kayla:** Monsieur, how wonderful of you to take time out of your busy schedule to visit.

**Duke:** The pleasure I fear will be entirely mine, my dear.  
(Jacob hides behind the drinks table)

**Cullen:** I'll leave you two squirrels to get better aquatinted. Ta-ta!  
**Duke:** A kiss on the hand may be quite continental.

**Kayla:** But diamonds are a girl's best friend.

**Duke:** After tonight's pretty exertions on the stage, you must surely but in need of some refreshment my dear. (He turns to the drinks table)

**Kayla:** DON'T! Don't you just love the view? Hmmm?

**Duke:** Charming. (He turns again)

**Kayla:** Oh! I feel like dancing. (she growls and starts to dance)

**Duke:** Would you like a glass of champagne? (he turns yet again to the drinks table)

**Kayla:** NO! It's a little bit funny...

**Duke:** What is?

**Kayla:** This...

**Jacob (mouthing):** ( feeling)

**Kayla:** Feeling...

**Jacob (mouthing):** ( Inside )

**Kayla:** Inside.

**Jacob (mouthing):** ( I'm not one of those who can easily... )

**Kayla:** I'm not one of those who can easily...

**Jacob (mouthing):** ( hide )

**Kayla:** Hide. NO! I know I don't have much money, but if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both can live. (Bends down and opens the Dukes legs and mimes at Jacob to go away)(singing)I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world. (looks at Jacob)

**Duke:** That's very beautiful

**Kayla:** It's from "Spectacular, Spectacular." Suddenly with you here, I finally understood the true meaning of those words. How wonderful life it now you're in the world.

**Duke:** And what meaning is that my dear?  
(Jacob opens the door to leave but sees Emmet:and quickly comes back in and closes it.)

**Kayla:** (throws herself on the bed)NO, NO, NO! Duke, don't you toy with my emotions. You-you must know the effect you have on woman. LET'S MAKE LOVE! (Pulls the Duke on the bed.) You want to make love don't you? I knew you felt the same way! Oh, oh Duke! (Jacob is looking at her in a pleading way ) Yes, you're right, we should wait, until opening night.  
(Jacob has a satisfied look on his face)

**Duke:** Wait? Wait?

**Kayla:** There's a power in you that scares me. You should go.

**Duke:** Go? But I just got here.

**Kayla:** Oh yes, but we'll see each other everyday during rehearsal. We must wait; we must until opening night. (closes the door on the Duke and turns to Jacob) Do you have any idea, any idea what would happen if you were to be found? Oh...  
(Kayla gasps and faints)

**Jacob:** Oh! Oh my god... Kayla?

**Cullen:** Let's have a little peek aboo.. (Cullen looks through his telescope at Jacob shaking Kayla, attempting to wake her up) Right on target!

**Jacob:** Hello? Wake up... Maybe I'll just put you on the bed.

(the Duke enters)  
**Duke:** I forgot my ha-- foul play?

**Jacob:** She--I--

(Kayla awakes)  
**Kayla:** Oh, Duke!

**Duke:** It's a little bit funny this feeling inside?

**Kayla:** Beautifully spoken Duke. Yes, let me introduce you to the writer.

**Duke:** The writer?

**Kayla:** Yes, oh yes, we were--we were rehearsing.

**Duke:** Oh ho, ho, ho you expect me to believe that in the arms of another man in the middle of the night inside an elephant, you were rehearsing?  
(Jacob's friends appear from their hiding place)

**Quil:** How's the rehearsal going? Shall we take it from the top, eh, my queen?

**Embry:** I hope the piano's in tune. (makes awful sounding chord)

**Edward:** Sorry - got held up!

**Sam:** Can I offer you a drink?

**Cullen:** (looking through telescope) Oh my goodness!

**Kayla:** When I spoke those words to you before, you filled me with such inspiration. Yes, I realized how much work we had to do before tomorrow, so I called everyone together for an emergency rehearsal.

**Duke:** If you're rehearsing, where's Cullen?

(Cullen bursts in)  
**Cullen:** My dear Duke, I'm most terribly sorry.

**Kayla:** Carisle! You made it. It's all right, the Duke knows all about the emergency rehearsal.

**Cullen:** Emergency rehearsal?

**Kayla:** Hmmm... to incorporate the Duke's artistic idea. ( Says threw clenched teeth)

**Cullen:** Yes well I'm sure Leah will be only too delighted.

**Quil:** Leah's left! (Cullen is shocked.)

**Kayla:** Carisle, the cat's out of the bag. Yes, the Duke's already a big fan of our new writer's work. That's why he's so keen to invest.

**Cullen:** Invest? Invest! Oh yes, well invest! You can hardly blame me for trying to hide our...

**Quil:** Jacob... ( He edged.)

**Cullen:** Jacob away. ( He finished)

**Duke:** I'm way ahead of you Cullen.

**Cullen:** My dear Duke, why don't you and I go my office to peruse the paper work.

**Duke:** What's the story?

**Cullen:** The story?

**Duke:** Well if I'm going to invest, I need to know the story.

**Cullen:** Oh yes, well the story's about...Quil?

**Quil:** Ugh... The story-the story's about it's- it's about um...

**Jacob:** It's about love!

**Duke:** Love? ( Looks shocked.)

**Jacob:** It's about love, overcoming all obstacles.

**Quil:** And it's set in Switzerland!

**Duke:** Switzerland?

**Cullen:** It's not in Switzerland!

**Jacob:** India! India! It's set in India! And there's a courtesan, the most beautiful courtesan in all the world, but her kingdom's invaded by and evil Maharaja. ( He and Kayla smile.) Now, in order to save her kingdom, she has to seduce the evil Maharaja. But on the night of the seduction, she mistakes a penniless po- a penniless a penniless sitar player for the evil Maharaja and she falls in love with him. (he turns to Kayla) He wasn't trying to trick her or anything. But he was dressed as a Maharaja because...he's appearing in a play.

**Edward:** I will play the tango dancing sitar player. I sing like an Angel and I DANCE... like the devil...

**Duke:** And--and--and what happens next?

**Jacob:** Well, penniless sitar player and the courtesan they have to hide their love from the evil Maharaja.

**Embry:** The penniless sitar player's sitar is magical. It can only speak the truth.

**Quil:** And-and I will play the magical sitar. (makes sitar noices)(to Kayla) you are beautiful. (makes sitar noises)(to Cullen) you are ugly, and (to Duke) you are...

**Duke:** And he gives the game away.

**Cullen:** Tell him about the can-can!

**Jacob:** The tantric can-can... it's an...

**Cullen:** It's an erotic spectacular scene that captures the thrusting, violent, vibrant, wild bohemian spirit that this whole production embodies Duke.

**Duke:** What do you mean by that, my dear?

**Cullen:** The show will be a magnificent, opulent, tremendous, stupendous, gargantuan, bedazzlement, a sensual ravagement, it will be

**SONG - SPECTACULAR SPECTACULAR**

**Cullen:** Spectacular, spectacular.  
No words in the vernacular  
can describe his great event  
You'll be dumb with wonderment  
returns are fixed at ten percent  
You must agree, that's excellent,  
and on top of your fee...

**All:** You'll be involved artistically. So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years! So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years!

**Jacob:** Elephants!

**Quil:** Bohemian!

**Cullen:** Indians!

**Kayla:** And courtesans!

**Embry:** Acrobats!

**Edward:** And juggling bears!

**Quil:** Exotic girls!

**All:** Fire-eaters! Muscle Men! Contortionists! Intrigue, danger, and romance!  
Electric lights, machinery, powered with electricity!  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years!  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years!  
Spectacular, spectacular!  
No words in the vernacular,  
can describe this great event,  
you'll be dumb with wonderment.  
The hills are alive, with the sound of music...  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years!  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years!

**Duke:** (spoken) Yes, but what happens in the end?

**Jacob:** Ahem! The courtesan and sitar man, are pulled apart by an evil plan...

**Kayla:** But in the end she hears his song...

**Jacob:** And their love is just too strong.

**Duke:** (horribly off-key) It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside...  
(horrified silence at the Duke's singing)

**All:** So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years!

**Jacob:** Sitar player's secret song helps them flee the evil one...  
Though the tyrant rants and rails, it is all to no avail!

**Cullen:** (spoken) I am the evil maharajah! You will not escape!

**Kayla:** (spoken) Oh Carisle, no one could play him like you could!

**Cullen:** (spoken) No one's going to!

**All:** So exciting, we'll make them laugh we'll make them cry!  
So delighting --!

**Duke:** (spoken)And in the end should someone die?  
(stunned silence from everyone)

**All:** So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting it will run for 50 years...!

**END OF SONG**

**Duke:** Generally, I like it...!  
(cheers)

--

**Jacob as Narrator:** Cullen had an investor. And the Bohemians had a show.

**Quil:** It's the end of a century! The Bohemian Revolution is here.

**Jacob as Narrator:** While the celebration party ragged upstairs, I tried to write, but all I could think about was her. (singing) How wonderful life is... ( Was she thinking about me...? ) (singing) Now you're in the world.  
(Kayla is looking out her window looking for Jacob)

**Kayla thinking about Jacob:** Duke? I'm not a Duke. I'm a writer. He wasn't trying to trick her or anything - It's about Love! It's about love overcoming all obstacles

**SONG - ONE DAY I'LL FLY AWAY**

**Kayla:** I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin to live again?  
One day I'll fly away!  
Leave all this to yesterday...  
what more could your love do for me?  
When will love be through with me?  
Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends?

**Jacob:** How wonderful life is now you're in the world.  
(Jacob leaves his apartment and starts to climb the elephant to where Kayla is)

**Kayla:** One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends?  
One day I'll fly away, fly, fly away.

**END OF SONG**

(Kayla turns and is startled to see Jacob)  
**Jacob:** Sorry, I'm sorry...I didn't mean... I saw--I saw your light on. I climbed up the...

**Kayla:** What?

**Jacob:** I couldn't sleep and...I--I wanted to thank you for helping me get the job.

**Kayla:** Oh, of course. Yes...Quil--Quil was right. You are--you're very talented. It's going to be a wonderful show. Anyway I--I better go because we--we both have a big day tomorrow. (she turn to leave)

**Jacob:** Wait...no, please wait. Before when we were--when we...when you thought I was the Duke and you said that you loved me. And I--I wondered if...

**Kayla:** If it was just an act?

**Jacob:** Yes...

**Kayla:** Of course.

**Jacob:** Oh. It just felt real...

**Kayla:** Jacob, I'm a courtesan, I'm paid to make men believe what they want to believe.

**Jacob:** Yes...silly of me, to think that you could fall in love with someone like me...

**Kayla:** Oh...I can't fall in love with anyone.

**Jacob:** Can't fall in love? But a life without love! That's terrible.

**Kayla:** No, being on the street, that's terrible.

**Jacob:** No! Love...is like oxygen.

**SONG - ELEPHANT LOVE MEDLEY**

**Jacob:** (spoken) Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love.

**Kayla:** (spoken) Please, don't start that again.

**Jacob:** All you need is love!

**Kayla:** (spoken) A girl has got to eat.

**Jacob:** All you need is love!

**Kayla:** (spoken)She'll end up on the street!

**Jacob:** All you need is love...

**Kayla:** Love is just a game...

**Jacob:** I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me!

**Kayla:** The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee.

**Jacob:** Just one night, give me just one night!

**Kayla:** There's no way 'cause you can't pay.

**Jacob:** In the name of love, one night in the name of love.

**Kayla:** You crazy fool, I won't give into you.  
(she tries to leave)

**Jacob:** Don't... leave me this way. I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby...don't leave me this way.

**Kayla:** You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.

**Jacob:** I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no.

**Kayla:** Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs.

**Jacob:** Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, cause here I go again! (Jacob gets onto the very top of the elephant. Kayla screams...) Love lifts us up where we belong!

**Kayla:**(spoken) Get down, get down!

**Jacob:** Where eagles fly, on a mountain high!

**Kayla:** Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away for one happy day. (Jacob gets down)

**Jacob:** We can be heroes! Just for one day...

**Kayla:** You, you will be mean.  
(Kayla starts to head downstairs)

**Jacob:** No I won't! (he chuckles)

**Kayla:** And I...I'll drink all the time!

**Jacob:** We should be lovers!

**Kayla:** We can't do that.

**Jacob:** We should be lovers! And that's a fact.

**Kayla:** Though nothing would keep us together...

**Jacob:** We could steal time--

**Both:** Just for one day. We can be heroes, forever and ever. We can be heroes forever and ever. We can be heroes just because...

**Jacob:** I...will always love you!

**Kayla:** I...!

**Both:** Can't help loving...

**Jacob:** You...

**Kayla:** How wonderful life is...

**Both:** Now you're in the world...

**Kayla:** (spoken) You're going to be bad for business, I can tell. (they kiss)

--

**Quil sings:** (drunk) How wonderful life is, now you're in the world...

--

**Jacob as Narrator:** How wonderful life was now Kayla was in the world. But in the Duke, Cullen had got much more than he had bargained for.

**Duke:** Transforming the Moulin Rouge into a theater will cost a fantastic sum of money, Cullen. So in return I would require a contract that...umm...ugh...binds Kayla to me, exclusively. Naturally, I shall require some security; I shall require the deeds to the Moulin Rouge.

**Cullen:** My dear Duke...I--

**Duke:** Pish!...don't think that I'm naïve, Cullen. I shall hold the deeds to the Moulin Rouge. And if there are any shenanigans, my manservant Warner, will deal with it in the only language that you underworld show-folk people understand. Kayla will be mine. It's not that I'm a jealous man. I JUST DON'T LIKE OTHER PEOPLE TOUCHING MY THINGS!

**Cullen:** I understand completely, Duke.

**Duke:** Now that we have an understanding, it would appear that ugh...you have the means to transform your beloved Moulin Rouge...

**Cullen:** INTO A THEATER!

**Duke:** I shall woo Kayla over supper tonight.

--

**Cullen:** We will have created the world's first completely modern, entirely electric, totally Bohemian, all singing, all dancing, STAGE SPECTACULAR! The show must go on!  
(Kayla spots Jacob and smiles at him. The Duke thinks she is smiling at him)

--

**Jacob as Narrator:** Yes, the show would go on, but Kayla would not attend the supper that night, or the following night.

**Jacob:** "Tell me you don't love me!" Mad with jealousy, the evil Maharaja forces the courtesan to make the penniless sitar player believe she doesn't love him.

**Quil:** Oh yes...

**Jacob:** "Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love!" says the penniless sitar player, throwing money at her feet and leaving the kingdom forever!  
(Jacob gets on the balcony and threatens to jump)

**Kayla:** No!!

**Quil:** Brilliant. Brilliant!

**Kayla:** Oh, but a life without love, that's--that's terrible.

**Jacob:** Yes, but the sitar player... with the magical sitar...

**Quil:** That's my part Jacob, that's--that's--that's my part Jacob. The magical sitar that can only speak the truth says... he says...

**Jacob:** The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.

--

(Kayla and Jacob are kissing)  
**Duke:** A picnic sweet lady?

**Kayla:** Oh well, we have so much to do, so much work!

**Duke:** Well if the young writer can carry a blanket and basket, I don't see why you both can't do it in my presence.

--

**Jacob:** Quil, so the magical sitar player falls from the roof...

**Quil:** Yes, yes, yes I know. Don't tell me this. "The greatest thing you'll ever...

--

(Kayla and Jacob are kissing yet again, when the Duke bursts in. They part...)  
**Duke:** Still at it my sweet?

--

**Quil:** master... make... contract...

--

**Kayla:** Oh my dear, sweet Duke. There's so many lines to learn. We've been drilling them them over and over.

--

**Jacob as Narrator:** For try as the Duke may, it was almost too easy for the young writer and the lead actress to invent perfectly legitimate reasons to avoid him.

**Jacob:** Mademoiselle Kayla, I haven't quite finished writing that new scene. The...um... "Will the lovers be meeting at the sitar's player humble abode" scene. And I wondered if I could work on it with you later tonight.

**Duke:** But--but my dear, I've arranged a magnificent supper for us in the Gothic Tower.

**Jacob:** Well, it's not important, we--we could work on it tomorrow.

**Kayla:** How dare you! It cannot wait until tomorrow. "The lovers will be meeting in the sitar's player humble abode" scene is the most important in the production. We'll work on it tonight until I'm completely satisfied.

**Duke:** But my dear--

**Kayla:** Dear Duke, excuse me.

**Jacob:** I'm sorry.

**Cullen:** Bright and early tomorrow morning, we'll begin on act two; "The lovers are discovered!"  
(Jacob and Kayla are kissing passionately on the balcony of the theatre. They are out of sight to all (almost))

**Duke:** Cullen!

**Cullen:** My dear Duke, everything is arranged for that special supper in the Gothic Tower tonight.

**Duke:** Oh yes, eat it yourself Cullen. Her affections are waning...

**Cullen:** Impossible!

**Duke:** I understand how important your work is to her, but she's always at it with that damn writer. (Cullen spots them kissing) If I don't see her tonight, I'm bally well leaving!

**Cullen:** No, dear Duke! I'll insist Kayla takes the night off.

**Duke:** All right, all right... eight o' clock then.

--

**Jacob:** You'll come? Tonight?

**Kayla:** Yes.

**Jacob:** What time?

**Kayla:** Eight o' clock.

**Jacob:** Promise?

**Kayla:** Yes...go!

**Cullen:** Are you mad? The Duke holds the deeds to the Moulin Rouge. He's spending a fortune on you. He's given you a beautiful new dressing room. He wants to make you a star. And you're dallying with the writer?

**Kayla:** Oh...Carisle, don't be ridiculous--

**Cullen:** I SAW YOU TOGETHER!

**Kayla:** It's nothing, It's just an infatuation. It's nothing.

**Cullen:** The infatuation will end. Go to the boy; tell him it's over. The Duke is expecting you in the Tower at eight.

**SONG - GORECHI**

**Kayla:** If I should die this very moment...I wouldn't fear. For I've never known completeness. Like being here, wrapped in the warmth of you...loving every breath of you. Why live life from dream to dream? And dread the day...gasps and coughs.

**END OF SONG**

**Jacob as Narrator:** How could I know in those last fatal days--

(Kayla coughs violently)  
**Jacob as Narrator:** That force darker than jealousy, and stronger than love, had begun to take hold of Kayla...

(Kayla coughs frantically and faints)  
**Cullen:** Where is she?

--

**Alice:** Do you think she'll be up and about by tonight?

**Sam:** Tomorrow morning at the earliest.

--

**Man:** The Duke's leaving!

**Cullen:** SHE'S CONFESSING!

**Duke:** Confessing? What kind of imbecile do you take me for Cullen?

**Cullen:** She suddenly had a terrible desire to go to a priest and confess her sins.

**Duke:** What?

**Cullen:** She wanted to be cleansed of her former life. She says she looks upon tonight as her wedding night.

**Duke:** He wedding night?

**Cullen:** She's like a blushing bride...she says you make her feel like a...v--virgin.

**Duke:** Virgin?

**Cullen:** You know...touched for the very first time.

**Duke:** The first?

**Cullen:** She says it feels so good...inside...when you hold her...and you touch her...

**Duke:** Like a virgin?

**SONG - LIKE A VIRGIN**

**Cullen:** (spoken) She's made it through the wilderness somehow.  
She's made it through.  
She didn't know how lost she was!  
Until she found you.  
(sung)She was beat, incomplete. She'd been had! She was sad and blue...  
But you made her feel...Yes you ma-a-a-ade her feel...shiny and new!  
Ahh! Like a virgin! Touched for the very first time!  
Like a vir-ur-ur-ur-gen...Your hearts beat both in time!  
I give you all her love! Her fear is fading fast! Been saving it all for you!  
Only love can last! She's so fine and she's mine. She'll be yours until the end of time.  
'Cause you made her feel...Yes you ma-a-a-ade her feel. She has nothing to hide!  
Like a virgin! Touched for the very first time!  
Like a vir-ur-ur-ur-gen. Your hearts beat both in time.  
Like a virgin! Feels so good inside!  
When you hold her... and you touch her...and ohh...ohhh!

**Duke:** She's so fine. And she's mine. Makes me strong. Yes she makes me burn...and her love thawed off... Yes her lo-uh-uh-uh-uve thawed off what was scared and cold!

**Cullen:** Like a virgin!

**Both:** Touched for the very first time! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah.

**Cullen:** Like a vir-ur-ur-ur-gen!

**Duke:** When your hearts beat both in time!

**Cullen:** Like a virgin!

**Duke:** Feels so good inside!

**Cullen:** When you hold her...! And you touch her...! And you hold her...! And you touch her...!

**Both:** La-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhhh...! Like a viirrrrrrgeeen!

**END OF SONG**

--

**Jacob as Narrator:** Carisle Cullen's brilliant lies have once again averted a disaster. But no lie however brilliant can save Kayla.

**Alice:** Monsieur Cullen, Mademoiselle Kayla is dying. She has consumption.

**Cullen:** My little sparrow is dying? She mustn't know Alice. The show must go on.

--

**Jacob as Narrator:** All night, the penniless sitar player had waited. And now for the first time, he felt the cold stab of jealousy.

**Jacob:** Where were you last night?

**Kayla:** I told you, I was sick

**Jacob:** You don't have to lie to me.

**Kayla:** We have to end it. Everyone knows. Carisle knows, and sooner or later the Duke will find out too. On opening night I have to sleep with the Duke. And the jealousy will drive you mad.

**Jacob:** Then I'll write a song. And--and we'll put it in the show and no matter how bad things get, or whatever happens, whenever you hear it or when you sing it or whistle it or hum it, it will then you'll know it, it will mean--it'll mean we love one another. I won't get jealous.

**Kayla:** Things don't work that way Jacob. We have to end it.

**SONG - COME WHAT MAY**

**Jacob:** Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss...

--

**Jacob:** (spoken) Now this new scene is the scene where the...sitar player writes a secret song for the courtesan, so that whatever is happening...what--however bad things are that they--they remember their love and then...We can take it from your line Kayla. So let's take it.

**Kayla:** (spoken) We can't do this...

**Edward:** (spoken) Fear not, we will conduct our love affair right under the Maharaja.

**Jacob:** Seasons may change, winter to spring...  
(Edward collapses)

**Cullen:** (spoken)Honestly amigo, this is impossible.

**Jacob:** But I love you, until the end of time. Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day.

--

**Both Kayla & Jacob:** Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...

**Duke:** (spoken)My dear, a little frog!

**Kayla and Jacob:** Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace...  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste.  
It all revolves around you.  
And there's no mountain too high,  
no river too wide!  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side.  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide.  
**Jacob:** But I love you

**Kayla:** I love you

**Jacob:** Until the end

**Kayla:** Until the end

**Both:** Of time.. Come what may, come what may, I will love you...

**Jacob:** (spoken)The magical sitar player falls from the roof and says "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return"

**Lilly:** (spoken - to Duke) This ending's silly. Why would the courtesan go for the penniless writer? Whoops! I mean sitar player... ( Duke is shocked.)

**Cast:** Come What May - I will love you - Come what may, I will love you til my dying day.

**END OF SONG**

**Duke:** I don't like this ending.

**Cullen:** Don't like the ending, my dear Duke?

**Duke:** Why would the courtesan choose a penniless sitar player over the Maharaja who is offering a lifetime of security? That's real love. Once the sitar player has satisfied his lust he will leave the courtesan with nothing. I suggest that in the end the courtesan choose the Maharaja.

**Quil:** But, but, but surely! Surely but that ending does not uphold the Bohemian ideals of Truth, Beauty, Freedom and...

**Duke:** I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR RIDICULOUS DOGMA! Why SHOULDN'T the courtesan choose the Maharaja??

**Jacob:** Because she doesn't LOVE YOU!  
(horrified silence)  
**Jacob:** H-Him... H-Him, she doesn't love - she doesn't love him

**Duke:** Oh, I see. So, Cullen, this ending will be rewritten with the courtesan choosing the Maharaja and WITHOUT the lover's "secret song". It will be rehearsed in the morning ready for the opening tomorrow night.

**Cullen:** My... my dear Duke. That will be quite impossible!

**Kayla:** Carisle! The poor Duke is being treated apallingly! These silly writers let their imaginations run away with them. Now why don't you and I have a little supper, and then afterwards we can let Monsieur Cullen know how we want the story to end. Hmm?

--

**Kayla:** Thank you, Alice.

**Jacob:** I don't want you to sleep with him.

**Kayla:** He could destroy everything... It's for us... You promised... you promised me you wouldn't be jealous, you pro-... it will be alright, yes, it will. He's waiting for me...

**Jacob:** No

**Kayla sings:** Come what may...

**Jacob:** Come what may...

--

**Jacob as Narrator:** She had gone to the tower to save us all. And for our part we could do nothing but wait.

(This scene chops a lot between the scene with the Duke and Kayla and the dance of El Tango de Roxanne)

**Kayla:** My dear Duke. I hope I have not kept you waiting... ( She is in a grey and black tight striped dress with a black vail.)

**Lilly:** Don't worry Shakespeare! You'll get your ending... Once the Duke gets his... end.. in (Jacob tries to hurt her) You keep your 'ands off me!

**Edward:** Never fall in love with a woman who sells herself. It always ends BAD!

**Kayla:** The boy has a ridiculous obsession with me. I mean, I... I indulge his fantasy because he's talented. We need him... but only until tomorrow night...

**SONG - EL TANGO DE ROXANNE**

**Edward:** (spoken) We have a dance in the brothels of Buenos Aires. It tells the story of prostitution and a man... who falls in love... with her. First there is desire. Then passion. Then... suspicion! Jealousy, anger, betrayal! When love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust there is no love. Jealousy, yes, jealousy, will drive you, will drive you... MAD!!  
(sung) Roxanne... you don't have to put on that red light. Walk the streets for money, you don't care if it's wrong or if it is right. Roxanne! You don't have to wear that dress tonight... Roxanne. You don't have to sell your body to the night! ( Tango's with Lilly.)

**Jacob:** His eyes upon your face, his hand upon your hand, his lips caress your skin. It's more than I can stand! ( The Duke kisses Kayla.)

**Edward/Jacob:** Roxanne/Why does my heart cry?  
Roxanne/Feelings I can't fight!  
**Jacob:** You're free to leave me but just don't decieve me and please belive me when I say I love you! ( The duke sits Kayla down at the table.)

**Duke:** (spoken) If this production suceeds you will no longer be a can-can dancer. You will be... an actress. I will make you... a star. (he brings out a gorgeous diamond necklace) A gift... from this Maharaja to his courtesan.

**Kayla:** (spoken) And... and the ending?

**Duke:** (spoken) Let Cullen keep his fairy tale ending... ( Kisses her.)

**Edward/Jacob:** Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light/Why does my heart cry?  
Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight/Feelings I can't fight...

**Edward:** Roxanne

**Jacob:** You're free to leave me but just don't deceive me and please believe me when I say I love you.

(Jacob is now beneath the balcony where the Duke and Kayla are. Kayla spots him.)  
**Kayla:** Come what may... I will love you until my dying day (spoken) No!

**Duke:** (spoken) No? (sees Jacob) Oh, I see... it's our vey own penniless sitar player.

**Kayla:** (spoken) Dear Duke..

**Duke:** (spoken) SILENCE!! You.. made me... believe... that you loved me...  
(the Duke starts to hit and abuse and strip Kayla of her clothes.)

**Edward:** Roxanne...

**Jacob:** Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight.

**Chorus/Edward:** Why does my heart cry?/You don't have to put on that red light  
Feelings I can't fight/ Roxanne, you don't have to put on that dress tonight.

**Edward:** ROXANNE!! ( Duke hits Kayla.)

**Jacob:** Roxanne! Feelings I can't fight... ( The Duke kisses Kayla.)

**Duke:** Feelings I can't fight! ( The Duke begins to remove his clothing when….)

**Jacob:** Roxanne...

**END OF SONG**

(Billy punches the Dukes lights out)

--

**Kayla:** (sobbing) I couldn't! I couldn't go through with it! I saw you there and I... I felt you in me and I couldn't pretend... And the Duke... he saw... he saw and he... and he... I love you...

**Jacob:** It's ok, ok... ( Hugging her. Billy stands in the back off the room.)

**Kayla:** And I couldn't do it, I don't wanna pretend anymore. I don't wanna lie... i don't... and he knows... he knows... he saw!

**Jacob:** It's alright, you don't have to pretend anymore. We'll leave! We'll leave tonight.

**Kayla:** Leave? Wh.. Wh.. the show...

**Jacob:** I don't care... I don't care about the show. We love each other and that's all that matters.

**Kayla:** Yes... yes. As long as we have each other. We have each other.

**Jacob:** Billy, take Miss Kayla to her dressing room and get the things she needs. No-one must see you, do you understand?

**Billy:** I understand.

**Jacob:** Darling, you go and pack and I'll be waiting.

--

**Duke:** It's the boy. He... he has bewitched her with words. I want her back, Cullen. Find her. Tell her that the show WILL end my way and she will come to me when the curtain falls. Or I'll have the boy killed.

**Cullen:** Killed?

**Duke:** Killed.

--

**Cullen:** Forgive the intrusion, cherub.

**Kayla:** You're wasting your time Carisle.

**Cullen:** Poppet, you don't understand. The Duke is going to kill Jacob.

**Kayla:** What? No...

**Cullen:** The Duke is insanely jealous. Unless you do his ending and sleep with him tomorrow night, the Duke will have Jacob killed.

**Kayla:** He can't scare us!

**Cullen:** He's a powerful man. You know he can do it. What are you doing?

**Kayla:** I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!! All my life you made me believe I was only worth what someone would pay for me! But Jacob loves me. He loves me, Carisle. He loves me. And that is worth everything. We're going away from you, away from the Duke, away from the Moulin Rouge! Goodbye, Carisle.  
(she starts to leave)

**Cullen:** You're dying Kayla. You're dying.

**Kayla:** Another trick Carisle.

**Cullen:** No, my love. The Sam told us.

**Kayla:** Alice? (Alice nods) I'm dying.

**SONG - THE SHOW MUST GO ON**

**Kayla :** I'm dying...  
I was a fool to believe.  
A fool to believe.  
It all ends today.  
Yes, it all ends today...

**Cullen:** (spoken) Send Jacob away. Only you can save him.

**Kayla:** (spoken)He'll fight for me.

**Cullen:** (spoken)Yes. Unless he believes you don't love him.

**Kayla:** (spoken)What?

**Cullen :** (spoken)You're a great actress, Kayla. Make him believe you don't love him.

**Kayla:** (spoken)No.

**Cullen:** (spoken)Use your talent to save him. Hurt him. Hurt him to save him. There is no other way. The show must go on, Kayla. We're creatures of the underworld. We can't afford to love.

**Kayla:** Today's a day...

**Both:** When dreaming ends.

**Cullen:** Another hero.  
Another mindless crime.  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime.  
On and on... does anybody know what we are living for?

**Cullen and Women:** What ever happened? We leave it all to chance. Another heartache. Another failed romance. On and on... does anybody know what we are living for?

**Cullen:** The show must go on!  
The show must go on!

**Cullen and Women:** Outside the dawn is breaking on the stage that holds our final destiny...  
The show must go on!  
The show must go on!  
**Kayla:** Inside my heart is breaking.  
My makeup may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on...

**Cullen:** The show must go on!  
The show must go on!

**Kayla:** I'll top the bill!  
I'll earn the kill!  
I have to find the will to carry on...

**Cullen and Kayla:** ...with the  
On... with the  
On... with the show!

**Cullen:** On with the show!  
On with the show!  
The show... must... go on!

**END OF SONG**

--

(Kayla enters)  
**Jacob:** What's wrong?

**Kayla:** I'm staying with the Duke. After I left you the Duke came to see me and he offered me everything, everything that I've ever dreamed of. He has one condition - that I must never see you again. I'm sorry. ( Tries to leave.)

**Jacob:** What are you talking about?

**Kayla:** You knew who I was.

**Jacob:** What are you saying, what about last night? What we said...

**Kayla:** I didn't expect you to understand. The difference between you and I is that you can leave anytime you choose. But this is my home. The Moulin Rouge is my home.

**Jacob:** No. There must be something else- this can't be real! There's something the matter, tell me what it is... Tell me what's wrong! Tell me the truth! Tell me the truth!

**Kayla:** The truth? The truth is I am the Hindi courtesan. And I choose... the Maharaja. That's how the story really ends.

**Cullen (voiceover):** The jealousy has driven him mad!

--

(Jacob is stood outside the Moulin Rouge in the rain)  
**Jacob:** KAYLA!! KAYLA!! Kayla!!  
(Two guards grab him, and he struggles. Finally, one of the guards punches him and he is then thrown on the ground)

--

**Quil:** Things aren't always as they seem.

**Jacob:** Things are exactly the way they seem.

**Quil:** Jacob, you may see me only as a drunken, lice-ridden gnome whose friends are just pimps and girls from the brothels. But I know about art and love - if only because I long for it with every fiber of my being. She loves you. I know it - I know she loves you.

**Jacob:** Go away Quil. (he stays) Go... away... (he stays) GO AWAY!!

--

**Jacob as Narrator:** I wanted to shut out what Quil had said. But he had filled me with doubt. And there was only one way to be sure. (Jacob goes to a pawn shop, where he trades in his typewriter for a large sum of money) I had to know. So I returned to the Moulin Rouge. One... last ... time...

**SONG - HINDI SAD DIAMONDS**

**Cullen:** (spoken) She is mine!

**Quil:** I only speak the truth  
I only speak the truth  
I only speak the truth  
I only speak the truth  
I only speak the truth  
I only speak the truth  
I only speak the truth  
I only speak the truth

**Lilly:** Chamma chamma he chamma chamma  
Chamma chamma, baajare meri bendariya  
Re chamma chamma, baajere meri bendariya  
Tere paas aawoun teri  
Saanson mein samavoun  
Chamma chamma he chamma chamma  
Chamma chamma, baajare meri bendariya  
Re chamma chamma, baajere meri bendariya  
baajere meri bendariya  
bendariya  
He chamma chamma he chamma chamma  
Chamma chamma, baajare meri chamma  
( Ohhh )  
baajare meri bendariya  
baajere meri  
Tere paas aawoun teri  
Saanson mein samavoun  
Saanson mein samavoun raja  
Saanson mein samavoun raja

**Kayla:** Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh (she coughs and almost faints)  
Kiss... hand... diamonds best friend.  
Kiss... grand... diamonds best friend.  
Men cold... girls old...  
And we all lose our charms in the end.  
Ohh... ohh... ohh...ohhh!  
Diamonds are a  
Diamonds are a  
Diamonds are a  
Diamonds are a  
Diamonds are a  
Diamonds are a  
Diamonds are a  
Diamonds are a  
Girl's... best... friend.

**Cullen:** She is mine

**Duke:** She is mine

**END OF SONG**

--

**Quil:** I know she still loves him... there's got to be a reason...

**Edward:** How 'bout one of them is a Duke and the other (he falls asleep)

**Quil:** Something's wrong...

--

(Kayla is coughing)  
**Alice:** A bit more for me lovey, there you go... ( Gives her medicine.)

--

**Emmet:** The boy is here...

**Cullen:** I told Kayla that if Jacob were to come near her he would be killed!

**Emmet:** He very soon will be...

**Quil:** He will be killed... that's it! That's why she's pushing him away - to save him! That's it, that's it! Jacob!! Oh god this is high up!

--

(Jacob appears at the door to Kayla's dressing room)  
**Cristian: **I've come to pay my bill.

**Kayla:** You shouldn't be here Jacob. Just leave. ( Runs off.)

--

**Quil:** Be killed, killed... killed! I must warn him!

**Jacob:** You made me believe that you loved me! Why shouldn't I pay you?

**Kayla:** Please...

**Alice:** She's got to get on the stage!

**Cullen:** Jealousy has driven the sitar player into hiding!

**Jacob:** If it's you job, you did it very, very well... Why can't I pay you like everyone else does?

**Kayla:** Jacob, it's nothing just leave...

**Cullen:** But I have found him!

**Kayla:** (sees Emmet:with a gun) Go. Please go...

**Jacob:** But if it wasn't real...

**Kayla:** Go...

**Jacob:** Why can't I pay you?

**Quil:** Jacob! Jacob!

**Cullen:** Open the doors!

**Jacob:** Let me pay! Let me pay!

**Cullen:** Open the doors!

**Jacob:** Tell me it wasn't real! Tell me you don't love me!

**Cullen:** Open the doors!

**Jacob:** Tell me you don't love me! Tell me you don't love me!  
(the doors open, leaving Jacob and Kayla exposed to the audience)

**Cullen:** Ha Ha Ha! I am not fooled! Though he has shaved off his beard and adopts a disguise, my eyes do not lie! For it is he! The same, penniless sitar player! Driven mad by jealousy!

**Jacob:** This woman is yours now. I've paid my whore. I owe you nothing. And you are nothing to me. Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love.  
(Jacob walks down the aisle of the theatre)

**Quil:** I can't remember my line!

**Cullen:** This sitar player doesn't love you! See, he flees the kingdom! (to Kayla) Pumpkin, it's for the best. You know it is. The show must go on. (to Audience) And now my bride, it is time for you to raise your voice to the heavens and say your wedding vows! ( Kayla is sobbing.)

**Quil:** I've got it! I've got it! Jacob, stoooooooooopppppp!! The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return!

**SONG - COUP D'ETAT**

**Kayla:** Never knew  
I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more and more  
Listen to my heart  
Can you hear it sing  
Come back to me  
And forgive everything  
(she gasps)  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
(whispers) But I love you  
(sings) til the end of time

**Jacob:** Come what may  
Come what may  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you

**Kayla:** I will love you

**Jacob:** Until my dying day  
**Kayla:** Dying day

**Both:** Come what may

**Jacob:** Come what may

**Kayla:** Come what may

**Both:** I will love you until my dying...

**Quil:** (spoken) Jacob! He's got a gun! They're trying to kill you!

**Cullen:** (spoken) Shut up!

**Quil:** (spoken) Look, he's got a gun!

**Alice:**Vive la vie la boheme!  
(utter chaos on stage - Edward wakes up and bursts through the doors)

**Edward:** No problem! Go back to work!

**Cast:** No matter what you say, you shouldn't stand in our way. You've got to stand your ground! For Freedom, Beauty, Truth and Love! Children of the Revolution...

**Kayla:** I'll fly away

**Jacob:** My gift is my song...

**Cast:** No, you won't fool the Children of the Revolution (repeated)

**Kayla:** I'll fly away

**Jacob:** My gift is my song!

**Cast:** Come what may

**Jacob and Kayla:** I will love you!

**Cast:** Come what may

**Jacob and Kayla:** Yes, I will love you!

**Cast:** Come what may

**Jacob and Kayla:** I will love you until my dying

(the Duke picks up the gun which has somehow ended up in the aisle of the theatre. He points his gun at the lovers)  
**Duke:** (spoken)My way! My way! (Cullen punches him and he falls to the ground)

**Jacob and Kayla:** day!

**END OF SONG**

(audience applauds and cheers)  
**Man:** Stand by for curtain call! Dancers positions please!

(Kayla coughs and wheezes)  
**Jacob:** Kayla! (she coughs more) Kayla... Tell me, tell me, what's the matter? tell me... Kayla.. what's the matter? God... oh my god! SOMEONE GET SOME HELP!!

**Cullen:** Fetch the Alice.

**Kayla:** I'm sorry Jacob. I... I... I... I'm dying

**Jacob:** Shhh...

**Kayla:** I'm so sorry.

**Jacob:** You'll be all right. You'll be all right. All right...

**Kayla:** I'm cold... I'm cold... cold... Hold me... You've got to go on Jacob.

**Jacob:** Can't go on without you though...

**Kayla:** You've got so much... to give. Tell our story, Jacob.

**Jacob:** No...

**Kayla:** Yes, yes... Promise me, promise me...

**Jacob:** Yes

**Kayla:** I will... I'll always be with you...  
(she dies. Jacob starts to sob)

--

**Quil sings:** There was a boy... a very strange enchanted boy...

**Jacob as Narrator:** Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and then - one not-so-very-special day, I went to my typewriter, I sat down, and I wrote our story. A story about a time. A story about a place. A story about the people. But above all things a story about love. A love that will live forvever. The End.

**Singing:** The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love in return...

**THE END**


End file.
